


Ready

by bookplayer



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nudity, Underage Sex (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookplayer/pseuds/bookplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing between Kristy and Cary has ever gone smoothly, and their first time together is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imamaryanne).



> This takes place in the same future as ["A Devil for my Shoulder."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306136) and ["New Year"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314897), but you don't have to have read them. There might be other related stories in the future.

I rang the doorbell. I was ready.

Never let it be said that Kristy Thomas wasn't prepared. I was at Cary's house. I was seventeen and we'd been dating for four months now. His parents were out of town, and his brothers were staying with friends. Mom and Watson thought we were going to a movie, so they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, and I had six hours until my curfew.

I was wearing blue jeans and a green sweater, but no turtleneck because I thought that might be hard to take off, at least in any romantic sort of way. And I had worn nice underwear. And most importantly, I had condoms I got for free from Planned Parenthood. I got two just in case there was a problem with one.

I was nervous, but I was ready.

Cary opened the door, and I just stared at him. God, he was handsome. His blond hair was chin length, and a little unruly, and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

While I stood there staring, he smiled and leaned against the doorway. After what seemed like forever, he laughed.

“I believe the word you're looking for is 'Hi.' And you probably should breathe sometime this evening.”

I laughed a little, and took a deep breath. I guess I was more nervous then I thought. “Um, hi.”

“Good evening, Kristy. You look beautiful when you're terrified. Please, come in.”

He stepped aside, and I went into his house. “I'm not terrified. Really. Just a little nervous.”

Cary closed the door, then turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me and ran his hands over my back, and I relaxed a little.

When he broke the kiss, he was still holding me. “Now, why are you so nervous?”

“You know why. Because your parents aren't home, and we're going to-”

“We're going to have some pizza and watch a movie. Anything else that might happen will be because we're ready. Really ready. Understand?”

I nodded. “Yeah, but-”

He smiled and pressed a finger to my lips. “Pizza and a movie. You can handle that, right?”

I smiled, and moved my head suddenly, lightly biting his finger before he had the chance to move it. Then I sucked it for a moment and enjoyed watching that smug smile get replaced by something a little less comfortable. Finally I pulled away from his finger and grinned, “I think I can handle that.”

That smile came back right away, but he kissed me lightly on the lips, then said, “I love you.”

After that we ate some pizza and watched half of a movie, then we started making out on the couch. Cary was laying back and I was laying over him, and my hands were under his t-shirt and his were under my sweater. I wanted him, I could feel it all over my body. Especially where he was touching me. He was kissing my neck, but he stopped and grabbed my sweater, pulling it off of me.

I froze. When we made out before, it was usually in the car. His hands had been under my sweater often enough, but we tried to keep most of our clothing on. Now my shirt was off, laying on the floor next to the couch. I still wanted him, but I felt, well, naked. Which was what was supposed to happen, I reminded myself. And I was still wearing my bra and jeans. I tried to relax, and took a few deep breaths.

He ran his hands over my sides and kissed my neck again, then whispered in my ear “You are beautiful.”

“I brought condoms.” I blurted out. He pulled away and looked confused for a second, then he smiled while I went on, trying to make some sense of what I said, “I mean, I brought two of them. In case something happens to one. It's important, because I'm not ready to have kids, and I doubt you got tested for STD's after you broke up with Miranda. Not that either of you have-”

He started laughing at me.

“What?” I said, sitting up and blushing a little.

“Nothing. Go on. I'm sure you have statistics on teen pregnancy you'd like to share. Did you bring a graph?”

“Sorry.” I said. I was getting angry. “I was just trying to let you know that I'm ready.”

“Well how will I know if you didn't bring a graph?” He said, smirking.

That was it. I grabbed my sweater and tugged it back on, “You know what? Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe this was a really stupid idea. I should go home.”

I stood up and looked around for my purse. Cary and I had come a long way in terms of me being able to enjoy his snarky sense of humor, but I was already nervous and I was not going to lose my virginity to someone who was laughing at me. 

He put a hand on my arm, and said “Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are when you're angry?”

I pulled my arm away and glared at him. “Yeah? Well right now I'm so sexy I could dump a glass of soda on your head.”

But he was smiling softly. Not the way he usually smiled, like he was amused by some private joke. He was smiling like he did when he said that he loved me.

“Sit down, Kristy. Please.”

I sat on the couch, and he sat up and took my hand. “Do you want to sit here and tell me how ready you are some more? Because if you do, I'll try not to laugh. I promise.”

I shook my head, “No, I just said that because I was a little freaked out when you took my shirt off. I mean, I wanted it off, but it was weird, and I knew you would see that something was wrong, and I wanted you to know that it wasn't that I didn't like it.”

“Noted. Next time, I'll let you remove your own clothing.”

“Okay,” I said, calming down. There was something about his brown eyes when he smiled like that, and the way a piece of his hair was laying across his cheek. The fact hadn't changed, really, I loved him and I wanted him, even when he made me crazy. “Is there a way we can make that last part not have happened?”

He smiled and kissed me, then said “What last part?”

I smiled and took off my sweater. Then I hesitated for just a moment, and took off my bra too. He raised an eyebrow, and the look on his face seemed like he really appreciated that. It made me feel good, considering that I don't really have that much to appreciate.

I kissed him and pushed him back onto the couch, and we got back to business.

By the time we made our way up to his room, I was in my underwear and he was in his boxer shorts. We left everything else down stairs. I walked in the door and looked around, then I bit my lip.

“Okay. We'll need a towel or something, in health class they said that sometimes women bleed their first time. And you should lay down on the bed. I should be on top, so that I have more control and if something doesn't feel right I can stop it. And- oh no, I left the condoms in my jeans. I'll be right-”

Cary was trying to keep from laughing as he interrupted. “I have condoms. Don't worry about the sheets, I'll take care of it. Just sit down and try to relax.”

I nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I felt really weird, being almost naked in someone else's room. And with a guy, who was also almost naked. Cary, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable as he pulled a box of condoms out of his drawer and set them on his nightstand. 

"You should take one out of the box. So you're not trying to do that and get it unwrapped at the same time."

He smiled and sat down next to me, then he took my hand and looked into my eyes. “Kristy, I understand. You're scared.”

“I'm not-” I started, but he raised an eyebrow and I couldn't go on. 

“You are scared. And when you get scared, you try to control everything. But that makes this feel like a homework assignment, which isn't particularly sexy. So if you're completely sure that you want to do this, we can do this one of two ways. We can do it your way, where you control everything and feel nothing, or you can let me make love to the beautiful, if completely insane, woman of my dreams. It's up to you.”

I started to try to list all of the things that could go wrong if we didn't think ahead, and then I finally realized that I had no idea what I was talking about. At least Cary had done this before. And I didn't want to be worrying about all of this, I wanted to be in his arms.

I looked into his eyes, and said softly, “What do I do?”

He grinned and pulled my scrunchie out of my hair, letting my hair fall to my shoulders. “First, you kiss me, and tell me that you love me.”

I smiled. “I can do that. I love you, Cary.”

I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around me. He gently pushed me back on the bed, and whispered in my ear “I love you, Kristin.”

He even made my name sound sexy.

We kissed for a long time, laying there in his bed. His hands went all over my body, and everything he did I wanted him to do again. But I kept my mouth shut, and the next thing he would do was even better. We lost the last of our clothing, and it turned out that he could get a condom out and unwrapped with one hand. By the time we got to actually having sex I wanted him so much that I didn't care how we did it.

Afterward, I laid in his arms and felt better then I ever have in my life. He was toying with my hair, wrapping it around his fingers.

I just sighed happily, and said “I really should listen to you more often.”

“You should, but you won't.” He said, smirking. “But when you do, I promise I'll make you very happy.”


End file.
